Naruto: The Bloodlines Kage
by FF's Nightmare
Summary: What if Naruto was send to Marvel universe to safe the Elemental Nations' bloodlines cause the Shinobi Alliance is losing to Madara's forces. Naruto also was able to signed all of the Summon contracts. Co-author: mr grimjaw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and Mr. Grimjaw don't own DC Characters belong to **Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson.** while Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. So we don't make money.

* * *

Naruto the bloodline Kagkge rewritten version

Chapter 1

Rumors of war

In Katabami Kinzan there was a trio traveling thru a boy with long pale green hair and he has magenta colored eyes he wore a Kimono with jade green insides and a gray with cabet blue pants bandages down his ankles and shinobi sandals. A women with fair skin with dark eyes and light blue hair which is in a spiky pony tail with stands framing her face she had a dress with long sleeves and a sort right sleeve with a red turtle neck winch it as a white fluffy collar and brown gloves under the dress is one-piece red suite with calf length sandals. The third guy had a black cloak covering his whole body and his looks he then said "Guren can we take a rest and I am hungry" Guren then looked around and saw a curry shop and stopped there. A boy with chin length purple hair rolled in a wheel chair and he had red eyes he as a light purple shirt with black stripes going down each side "What can I get you guys?" He asked. Yukimaru ordered chicken curry wile Guren order turkey and Gozu ordered the special curry of life Ranmaru then wheeled back in the kitchen and Guren Gozu and Yukimaru heard rumors of the fourth ninja war coming. Ranmaru came back with the food and handed it to them Ranmaru said "Wars coming I wonder if Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Neji are okay?" he pounder out loud. "You know Naruto?" asked Yukimaru "I do,"replied Ranmaru they ate the four headed to Konoha to enlist in the war and hopefully get immunity from their past crimes.

They entered the destroyed gates of Konoha It was still being rebuilt from pain's invasion their were dirt and tints everywhere in place of the budging that one stood in their place. The four was not looking and bumped in to four other people "We are sorry! "said three heavenly voices Ranmaru and Yukimaru looked up and saw the three women that saved their lives and Naruto. Yukimaru put Ranmaru back on his back and he kissed Sakura's cheek then went to Ino and kissed her on the lips as Ranmaru kissed Tenten's lips as a thanks to save their lives. The three Kunoichi blushed and Yukimaru said "I have missed you my dear Boar" this made Ino blush a brighter / deeper crimson and Ranmaru said "you eyes shine like stars".

Tenten and Ino then took both smooth talking boys to catch up while Guren made the deal with the Hokage "Hey Naruto where is your Hokage I want to make a deal and join the war". Guren said as she helped him up "yes you may"

Naruto and Sakura lead them to the Hokage's tent Naruto entered with his pinkie and Guren "Uh the Crystal user what do you want criminal?" Tsunade asked. Guren replied "I want immunity as well as a pardon from me, Yukimaru, Gozu, and Ranmaru" Tsunade gave a puzzled look and said "I will have to talk with the other Kages and in return you give us info on Orochimaru's bases. "Deal" Guren said the kage came and she told them everything about her boss and after she was given four head bands before Guren left she asked "Lady Hokage can you heal Ranmaru?" "Tsunade said "I can".

Meanwhile Ranmaru and Tenten were making out session they parted lips and Ranmaru said "I fell in love with you all those years ago!" Tenten smiled and asked "For real?" On the other side of the river Ino was laying down beside the river with Yukimaru "I love you ever since you saved me a year ago," He got on top of Ino and began kissing Ino on her lips. Then began grouping her breasts. One of his hand went down to her stomach andshe moaned a little bit and blushed she then said "Stop! Lets slow down and get to know each other Okay?" Yukimaru quit it and blushed he said "Sorry my Bore.! "So Yukimaru what's your mom like?" He gave a saddened look and said "She was kind nice and a caring women I loved my mom but I got a new one in Guren. Guren is my new mother". Ino Hugged him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead " You have me " She said in a smoothing tone and got and she had her arm around Yukimaru's neck and went back to the village. Guren began looking for her son figure. she had to zig zag through a crowed. Then she saw him with Ino her arm around his neck she didn't like It but she knew it was a part of him being a Young man. Guren was glad that Yukimaru didn't have a crush on Hinata cause Hyuga probably will skinned her liive. After crystallized one of their heiresses.

Three months later The war began all the allied Ninja were staring at the newly revived Madara Uchiha he had black cloths with red armor on and he had an evil smirk even the four revived Hokage trembled at this. Minato had an idea "Hey everyone gives Naruto your Kekkei Genkai! While we keep Madara at bay." Everyone with Kekkei Genkai gave Naruto their power while Sakura Ino Tsunade and Shizune began transplanting. Ranmaru gave him his eyes Sasuke gave his and was put in his right arm while Neji's was in Naruto's left this in turn awaken Naruto's Rinnegan . All the girls gave Naruto a kiss and Sakura kissed his forehead which gave his a diamond in the middle of his forehead his hair turned pink Tsunade did the same and the diamond got bigger. Ino kissed his lips his hair grew to Ino's length hair with every he got he got more Kekkei genkai. Naruto's veins around his temples bulge whiling it was happening. Naruto's eyes turn pink like Kurotsuhi. When Sakura saw this. She decide at the same time as Hinata thoughts 'I thought he couldn't become more sexier but he always do the unexpected and the impossible!' Then they went up to Naruto. Sakura kissed Naruto on his lips shocking everyone specially Sasuke. Sakura said, "Naruto-koi! I know all of my 16 years be fawning over someone that doesn't deserve me. I just wanted to give your fourth kissed. I'm sorry to said this. YES I mean it this time. I love you with all of my heart, Soul, mind and body." Naruto replied, "I love you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto kissed her whiling gouping her breasts.

Konoha's rookie Nine flash back to Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss in their classroom back at the academy.

End of Flashback

Sasuke and Naruto spat and didn't want to relived that awful memory.

Sakura and Sai remember Fūka trying to stealing Naruto's chakra by kiss of death.

Ino and Shino remember that Isarabi gave Naruto a CPR.

All of the flash backs got interrupt by explosion. That brought everyone that was remising about Naruto's kisses or raped or CPR and back to reality.

Hinata become more confident by Sakura's action and her thoughts of this might be the last time she'll see her so not secret crush. So Hinata followed Sakura's leed and kissed Naruto on the lips. Hinata said, " I also love you Naruto-kun." Naruto replied, "I love you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto kissed her on her lips and whiling squeezing her buttocks.

Shizune said, "How about we all give Naruto our summons as well. Just incase we lose this war be in world of Madara's dream and our nightmares?" Everybody expect those who are on Madara's side of course.

He then woke up. He said "Thanks everyone!"

Then Madara cut himself blood drip everywhere he then said "Forbidden art: Clan revile!" People began to form from the blood it was his whole clan. Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha "Uh my son it's been a while. You look so grown up. I just hope you and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are doing well. You are Godbrothers. You and Hinata are in arrange marriage." Mikoto said Sauske had his eyes closed and he replied "Mother it's nice to hear you again and see you again." That's when Madara then gave the single to attack. All the clansmen attack"

Naruto could tell the girls and everyone was tired. That's when Naruto said "Rest. Please let me, Itachi, and miss Uchiha handle this. Then he went through hand seals and Yelled out"Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!" He made the Lava by Mei's and Kurotsuchi's Kekkei Genkais some Uchiha died. When it hit them and melted them one attacked Naruto from behind then a lighting blade went thru one and he died Naruto turned around and said "Kakashi sensei" Kakashi said "Sorry I am late for the party, Obito just died". Itachi and Mikoto used a Huge fireball Justu burned half of the dead clan and killed them Naruto then activated Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai his eyes became red the Uchiha Sharingan became useless and they were blinded by Naruto the used the gentle fist and killed all of them. Mardara smirked and use his Sharingan genjustu he began controlling the army.

They began clashing Naruto used Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai again. It canceled Madara's sharingan Naruto used a Rasengan wile Madara using a claw made out of water Naruto skitter back.

While Naruto was recovering a giant root came stight at Naruto but before he could block blood spattered in the air and landed on Naruto's face both his teammates Sakura and Sasuke got Impaled both coughed up blood and feel.

Naruto then got angry and used a Rasenshuriken and threw it Madara used Yin style which caused a big explosion and a black hole were Madara was the explosion killed Madara the black hole was powerful that pulled Naruto in.

* * *

Authors note: end of chapter 1 we hope you enjoy Naruto the bloodline Kage rewritten version


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Myself as FF's Nightmare and Mr. Grimjaw don't own Marvel Characters belong to Stan Lee**.** while Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. So we don't make money.

* * *

Naruto the bloodline Kage rewritten version

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's Arrival**

The moment of the Naruto's arrival in the Marvel Universe. Everybody that Inhabits this world felt Naruto's power. Unknown to Naruto by entering this dimension the way he did. He unknowingly reawaken Omega Red, Apocalypse, Red Skull, Captain America, Dormanmmu, Phoenix, Nimrod, Saura, Dken, Onslaught, Galactus, Dr. Doom, Thanos, Ghost Rider, Garokk, and Futurist.

Naruto landed in the Savage Land but at the same time the whole world lights went into black out with Naruto exhausted and he felt asleep.

Naruto woke up an hour later he noticed no buildings or anything he used earth and wood style to make the buildings he then made a water fall with wood and water charka.

And he grew trees and grass he was so tired after he went to the biggest and tallest building he made and went to bed elsewhere heroes and anti hero alike came to a meeting.

All at the Xavier school were the meeting was held the xmen Avengers and all of the heroes and anti heroes of earth the punisher said "what the hell was that disturbance?" Xavier replied "it's a human he comes from a different dimension his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". In the corner of the room was a young girl with long black hair and eyes she then decided to instigate and went to the Bad Lands.

The next day Naruto was training with all his Kekkei Genkai. He sensed some one coming that's hide behind a tree the person appeared Naruto. Then went through hand seals. Said" Lava globs Justu!" Naruto spit Lava at the trespasser of his new lands. She dodged some but the rest hit her and she burnt and feel to the ground Naruto made an ice spike was going to end the trespasser. But before he could a metal blade came at him he blocked with the ice spike he said "what the hell I burnt you with lava!?" the girl had no burn at all she was going to kill him.

Then Naruto saw a second person she was small and beam firing at Naruto he then taped in to the ten tails power had a cloak raped around his body and a staff shaped like a half moon. Also he had a head band with two horns on his head with long hair his skin was white he threw his arm and a shock wave hit both women both flew. Naruto said "your hear to take my elemental nations from me!?"

Both women got up and saw how powerful Naruto was both stood down and Wasp said "No, We are here to instigate,". Naruto went back his normal form and said "Sorry ladies my name is" "We know "said X23

"How?" Naruto asked. "Professor X sent us and ask you to come X-Men's mansion." said the Wasp.

Naruto thought about it and nodded his head yes manner. They all went to x-men's Mansion. There he ate some ramen and he told the entire hero's and anti heroes of his story wolverine looked skeptical at Naruto's story of course he and death pool and X23 are basically immortals.

With the villains Magneto passed back and forth he was uneven with the awakenings of Omega Red, Apocalypse, Red Skull, Captain America, Dormanmmu, Phoenix, Nimrod, Saura, Dken, Onslaught, Galactus, Dr. Doom, Thanos, Ghost Rider, Garokk, and Futurist and the power of the new peason who entered the this dimension.

Mystique said " I will go see what the matter is and we may have to team up with the heroes to stop the huge threat " Magneto shook his head that he agreed.

* * *

Authors note: end of chapter 2 we hope you enjoy Naruto the bloodline Kage rewritten version.

* * *

Author's Question: Do you guys have any suggestions expect for Pairings of course. What should I do next in this story?


End file.
